


When you were mine

by Pitualba2015



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitualba2015/pseuds/Pitualba2015
Summary: Everlark Fic Exchange 2020Prompt 20: Peeta is the CEO and katniss is his secretary. They have an affair and katniss gets pregnant but when she tells peeta he doesn’t believe her and accuse her of trying to trap him. What will he do when he realize his mistake and how will he win katniss back. [submitted by anonymous]
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Everlark Fic Exchange - Springtime 2020





	When you were mine

**Peeta**

Peeta was on his laptop going through some documents that his legal team sent him the day before. He couldn’t focus on them because of her, Katniss.  
\- Where are you Katniss? – It was a question he asked a hundred times every day for the last two months. The documents he was trying to read were the reason of her disappearance. It was a good deal. He finally got the properties he wanted so he could expand his company. But at a high price. He clearly remembered that morning, the last time he saw Katniss. He had been under a lot of pressure during those days. Cato Snow was pulling some under the table strings, so Snow Enterprises could get a hold on those properties.  
\- Damn it! I should have paid attention to the signs- He said. Katniss wasn’t well. She had been too tired, barely was eating, throwing up constantly. She really was in a bad shape. But that didn’t stop her from work and giving him all the support, she could give him.

**Flashback**

_“- Miss Everdeen, will you please bring me the Seam contract documents- “_  
 _“- Sure Mr. Mellark- “_  
 _Once she stepped in the office, she heard him speaking with his best friend, brother in law and legal advisor Finnick Odair._  
 _“-Are you sure we can pull this deal through? I can´t let Cato win this one._ _His company will gain too much power and would start monopolizing the real estate business in Panem- “_

_“Ok bro. I’m counting on you- “_   
_“- The Italians will be here any minute, you better get here fast- “_   
_Once he turns around and face her, he is badly impressed by her appearance._   
_“- You don’t look well Katniss. Are you still having stomach issues? -“_   
_“-Yes, I feel like hell- “_   
_“- Did you go to the doctor yesterday like you said you would? -“_   
_“- Yes, Peeta- “_   
_“- And? -“_   
_Katniss was very nervous. He could see her hands fidgeting on her lap._   
_“-Katniss? -“_   
_“-Peeta, I… I’m…Peeta, I’m pregnant- “ She blurted out._   
_“- WHAAT? - “He yelled so hard that everybody outside his office heard._   
_“- I’m six weeks pregnant – “she said in almost a whisper._   
_“- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? –“_   
_“- Please don’t yell. I don’t want anybody in the office to start gossiping around – “_   
_“- I thought you were on the pill –“_   
_“- Well it turns out that it when you get antibiotics, it lowers the effects of the pill – “_   
_“- I can’t believe it. You think that I will buy that shit you are telling me? –“_   
_“- Peeta...- “_   
_“- No! You are really a piece of work. What do you pretend? –“_   
_“- I don´t…- “_   
_“- You don’t what? You got pregnant thinking that you could catch me? -“_   
_“- What? You really think I did it on purpose? You are a jerk! You know very well that kids were not in my near future since I wanted to go back to college and finish it. -“_   
_“- Is that so? –“ He said mockingly._   
_“-Yes. But you know what? We’re done. I’m going to have this baby ALONE. So, don’t you dare get close to me ever again! – “_   
_Katniss stood up and start walking to the door, when Rue knocked._   
_“- Mr. Mellark, the Italians arrived and are in the meeting room waiting for you – “_   
_“- Thank you, Rue. Tell them I’ll be there in a minute – “_   
_Katniss was walking to the door and before she left the office, she turned to him very calm with a steal look in her eyes that froze Peeta._   
_“- I meant every word I said before. We’re done Mr. Mellark. I don’t need anything from you. I’m perfectly capable to take care of myself and my baby – “ And then she left the office._   
_Peeta stood there for a minute before he could get a hold of himself._   
_”- Dammit! I need to focus on the meeting. I don’t have time for this shit! –“_   
_He walked to the meeting room and saw Rue taking care of the Italian people. He was about to ask for Katniss when Finnick rushed in, so he decided to start the meeting._

_It was 8 pm when Peeta and Finnick finally end up with an agreement that was beneficial to both parties._   
_“- Hey Peet, wanna go for a celebration drink? –“_   
_“- No, thanks Finn. I have to get home and talk to Katniss. I really piss her off this time. She wasn’t taking my calls all day –“_   
_“- What did you do this time? –“_   
_“- Katniss is pregnant and I basically just lashed out on her and told her that she did it so to catch me –“_   
_“- YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? No wonder I saw her so messed up while I was running to the meeting room. You need to fix this right now – “_   
_“- I know. I just was so fucking stressed and snapped against her. I have been thinking about the baby and I’m happy about it. I was going to ask her to marry me after this Seam deal finishes. I do love very much and I can see a future with her –“_   
_“- Good to hear that bro. Now go and apologize VERY MUCH to her. Have a great make up sex. Talk to you in the morning – “_   
_Peeta just chuckle at Finn’s words. While driving on the way to his apartment, Peeta made a couple of stops. He bought some Italian food that he knew Katniss loved and her favorite flowers._   
_“- Well, I hope this will calm her down enough so I can apologize thoroughly and propose her – “ He said with a grin._   
_He was so excited when he arrived that didn’t notice her missing car. He opened the door of the apartment and found that it was dark and empty. Katniss wasn’t there._   
_“- Shit! She must be at her apartment – “_   
_Peeta ran to his car and drove to Katniss apartment. He didn’t have a place to park his car inside the building, so he didn’t know that her car wasn’t there either._   
_Peeta reached her apartment and was surprised to see a young couple getting in with some boxes._   
_“- Hi! Umm... is Katniss here? –“_   
_“- Hi! No, she isn’t here – “_   
_“- Do you know when she is getting back? –“_   
_The couple looked confused to him. “- We actually don’t think she will be coming back. We bought the apartment yesterday – “_   
_“- She sold you the apartment? –“_   
_“- Yes – “_   
_“- Ok, thanks. Good night – “_   
_He was shocked. Katniss did tell him about selling the apartment. After all she was living with him and Katniss was planning in buying a house in the suburbs. “- I hope your back home – “ he thought._   
_She wasn’t there._   
_Peeta knew that when Katniss was very upset, she just needed some space and he will give her that. Peeta went to the kitchen and placed the food he bought in the fridge and walked to the bedroom. “- This is going to be a long night – “ He sighed._   
_Once he got into the bedroom, he knew something wasn´t right. Peeta turned the lights on and what he saw made his heart sink. Katniss took all her things and only left the jewelry he had giving her on special days. She didn’t take the dresses and other cloths he gave her. Katniss left everything he bought her. “- I meant every word I said before. We’re done Mr. Mellark. I don’t need anything from you. I’m perfectly capable to take care of myself and my baby – “ Her words came to his mind. Katniss left him and he didn’t know where she and his unborn child were._

**_End of flashback_ **

  
“- Mr. Mellark, we will be landing in La Guardia Airport in 20 minutes. Miss Rue has sent Thresh with the company car to pick you up – “  
“- Thank you, Tom – “  
On the way to the office, he pulled out of his wallet a picture. It was a picture of a sonogram that was taken during Katniss doctor’s appointment.  
Everdeen, Katniss  
23 years old  
Six weeks pregnant  
He found it on the floor near the night stand. Probable it slipped out of Katniss purse while packing up as fast as she could. It was the only thing he had, that reminded him that in a few months he will be a father and didn’t know where they were.  
The ringing of his cellphone took him out of his thoughts.  
“- Hi, Finn. Any news? –“  
“- Hi, Peet. Nothing new. She really made a good job disappearing – “  
“- Yeah. At least she has enough money for her needs – “  
Peeta found out that Katniss sold her apartment in a very good price. $580.000. It was in a nice neighborhood and had a good size. Plus, she had been saving money for the last two years and made some moves in the stock market that gave her good profits. Katniss end up having over 3 million dollars in her account. She had withdrawn all the money through cashiers’ checks. Two weeks after she left, her car was found in a car dealer close to her former apartment.  
Peeta had hired a couple of private detectives, but didn’t get anywhere. She managed to vanish from the face of the planet.  
Katniss  
She was already near 4 months into her pregnancy. It had been very tough for her. But she was sure she made the right choice. Peeta showed his true colors when she told him about her pregnancy. He had been ruthless with her and had no filters regarding what he really believed about her. She never told him about the money she gained on the stock market. She was planning to tell him once she registered in college for the fall classes. She promised herself that she would not give up and as soon as she gave birth, she was going back to college. As for her feelings for Peeta, it still hurt like hell what happened that day…

_**Katniss** _

_**Flashback** _

  
_As soon as she walked out of Peeta’s office, she made up her mind._   
_“- Katniss are you alright? – “ Rue asked her “- We all heard Mr. Mellark yell what? And then it looked like he calm down –“_   
_“- Don’t worry. He was talking to Finnick about the Seam deal. He is really stressed with the whole thing –“ Katniss answered. Even though he treated her so miserably, she wasn’t going to throw him to the wolves. She knew that if their conversation got out his office into wrong ears, it would harm him and his company badly, but most important, she couldn’t do anything against him. He was her child’s father and love him deeply._   
_After giving Rue a believable answer, she went to the bathroom to compose herself’ and start to grab her things. When she reached her desk, Rue walked out of the meeting room to get coffee and some snacks for the executives. Katniss took advantage of the situation right away._   
_“- Rue can you cover me today? I don’t feel good and I want to go to the doctor and get a checkup –“_   
_“- Sure Katniss. I’ll tell Mr. Mellark you left to see the doctor. He won’t mind –“Katniss scoff at Rue’s comment. He could care less about her. He made it very clear earlier._   
_“- I’m going to send a few emails and head off to the doctor –“ Katniss replied. Rue nodded and left to grab the coffee and the other things for the meeting. Once alone. Katniss wrote her resignation letter, printed it and slip it into an envelope. She wrote a second letter, a private one, to Peeta. She left instructions on her desk for Rue and took her few belonging from her desk and put them into her bag. Before she stepped out of the office, she went into Peeta’s office and place the envelope with her resignation letter, on his desk. She knew that this meeting would be a very tough one and probably he won’t read her resignation letter until the evening._   
_“- OK –“ Katniss said to herself “- It’s 10:30 am. First things first. The bank –“_   
_She spent a bit over an hour closing her bank account and retrieving her money in cashier’s checks. After that, she went to Peeta’s apartment and packed up her things. She sat on the bed and let herself cry out until she got exhausted. She fell asleep for about an hour._   
_“- Shit! It’s 1:30 pm. I need to get out of here fast-“ She didn’t have much to pack up. Peeta bought most of her cloths and jewelry and by no means she was taking those with her. She put the letter on the pillow. The keys and her cellphone (another gift from Peeta), she put them on the coffee table. She took a deep breath and left the apartment. After she put her luggage in the trunk of her BMW, she took off and ride out of New York City. It had been a 5-hour drive, but it was worth it. The cabin was beautiful and very cozy with all the appliances, furniture, light, phone and internet. She hadn't had time to put the property on her name, since she just found out the day before. About a year ago, her uncle died and left her the cabin along with a 10 million dollars inheritance. She was sure that Peeta would try to find her. She never got the chance to tell him about the cabin. Once she settled herself in the cabin, she took a warm bath to relax her aching body._   
_“- We will be just fine sweet pea. I’ll take good care of you and maybe someday I’ll tell you about your father –“ Katniss said to her growing baby in her stomach._

**_End of Flashback_ **

August was being very hot. Katniss wasn´t feeling too good. She was 5 and a half months into her pregnancy and was having serious health issues. Her blood pressure was getting near the top limit and the last blood tests showed she was very low on red cells counts, which meant that she was near in getting an anemia. She didn’t understand why all of this happened. She ate very healthy foods, took her vitamins, didn’t have to work. She really had been taken good care of herself. She asked her doctor if she did something wrong, but the doctor assured her that some pregnancies are like that, no matter how much care the future mother would’ve taken. After her last checkup, a couple of days before, she put on her health record Peeta’s full name and phone numbers in case something happened to her. He was the father her child anyway.  
Katniss stopped in a grocery store to buy a bottle of water and some fruits. It had been a long morning, but finally she got her last will taken cared of. All her money and the cabin were left to her unborn daughter, Helen, and left Peeta as her legal guardian until she turned 21 years old.  
“- Maybe someday he will grow to love you sweetie – “ She said rubbing her belly.  
After her last pregnancy checkup, Katniss had started to have nightmares. All of them were about her child alone and abandoned, asking her why she didn´t left her with her daddy. That made her take all the necessary actions to secure her daughter wellbeing just in case.  
She went the cashier to pay for her things when a strong pain hit her on her lower back. She started to feel dizzy and was losing her balance. Jenny, the store owner, saw Katniss get very pale.  
“- Katniss, are you ok? -“  
“-No, please call 911. My baby…-“ Then she passed out.

**Peeta**

“- Well Finn, I think everything is running very smooth with the community center project –“ Peeta said very satisfied as he looked through the papers. Finally, one of his dream projects was coming to life. He had told Katniss that he wanted to build a community center big enough to give medical assistance, extra-curricular activities for children and teenagers in high risk positions, and other activities for the general public. It was due to open in about 6 months and will have the best medical technology his company could get.  
“- Yeah, Peet. Everything is working out pretty good so far –“  
“- Not everything. She still is missing. I know something is not right with her Finn. Every night I keep dreaming that she is dying. I’m close to put a generous reward on national tv and see if we can get some information on her whereabouts – “  
“- I think it’s a good idea. We know she will be very pissed off, but it’s your kid too and you have every right to be there –“  
There was a knock on the door and Rue came in.  
“- Yes, Rue? –“  
“- Mr. Mellark there is a Dr. Coin on the phone and wants to speak to you. She says it’s very important – “  
“- Rue, I really don’t want to talk to nobody. Please tell her that I’m in a meeting and take her message – “  
“- Peeta, you really need to pick up that call –“

The fact that Rue called him on a personal basis shook him and looked at Finn. So he reached the phone and put the speaker on, so the three of them could hear what this doctor had to say.

  
“- Mellark speaking –“  
“- Mr. Mellark, good afternoon. My name is Alma Coin. I’m a doctor here in Rochester and have your number as an emergency contact –“  
“- And who’s emergency contact, am I? –“ he replied as he looked at his friends very worried.  
“- Miss Katniss Everdeen –“

  
He felt his heart stop as Rue and Finnick gasped at her name.

  
“- What happened to her? –“ He asked trying to keep his voice as even as possible.  
“- Miss Everdeen has a high-risk pregnancy. Her blood pressure went sky high and has anemia. Although she has been taken care of herself, I think there must be some family back ground health issues that she couldn’t answer –“  
“- You’re right. Her parents passed away when she was 10 years old and she was raised by her uncle who passed away over a year ago. So there was no way she could have any information about her mother´s health –“  
“- Well Mr. Mellark, Miss Everdeen passed out this morning at a grocery store. She needs special medical assistance as fast as possible or she may lose her baby –“  
“- I’m going to hand you to my PA so you can give her the address. I’m getting over there in a helicopter. Please get her ready and if you could assist me with her transportation I’ be very grateful –“  
“- Sure Mr. Mellark. May I ask what is your relationship with my patient? –“  
“- I’m the baby’s father –“ He answered as he left the office.

  
Peeta was running to the roof as fast as his legs let him. Finnick was right behind him calling to the New York-Presbyterian Hospital giving all the information Dr Coin had provided about Katniss health.

  
“- Annie says she will be waiting with a special team –“  
“- Thanks Finn. You’re coming with me, right? –“  
“- Of course, bro. You need somebody level headed right now. Just calm down, everything will be alright –“  
“- Finn, she could lose the baby…-“

By the time they reached the roof, the helicopter was ready waiting for them. It took about an hour and a half to reach their destination. Just as Dr. Coin promised, she was waiting with an unconscious Katniss very well strapped in a stretcher, with a portable heart and blood pressure monitor, as well a heart monitor for the baby.

  
“- LET’S GO! – “ He yelled at the pilot once the doctor and Katniss were safe aboard.

  
As soon as they reach the hospital, Annie with several specialists took over while doctor Coin handed Katniss medical history, telling them what happened to her earlier in the morning.

  
“- Peeta, you need to stay here. As soon as I have any news I’ll come and tell you, ok? –“

  
He nodded. It was all he was able to do. He sat down and the whole situation sink into him like a ton of bricks.

  
“- It’s my fault, Finn. I should never say all those things to her. If I had just listen to her and not acted like an ass, she and the baby would be fine –“

  
Then he started to cry. Finnick let him cry out, he needed it. He had been there all these months watching his friend trying very hard not to fall apart, by working endless hours. Finnick knew from the start that Katniss was all Peeta needed. He saw his best friend fall for those silver eyes, but was too stubborn to accept it. It took Katniss to leave so he could finally realize his feelings. Now he was witnessing a complete meltdown of his friend.

The fact that Katniss was very delicate and on the brick of losing the baby, tore Peeta’s heart in a million pieces. Finnick called Rue to update her and asked her to call Peeta’s family. He was going to need all the support he could if things didn’t end up right.

  
After 2 endless hours, Annie walked in the waiting area. Peeta’s parents, his brothers and their wives arrived at the hospital thirty minutes after Katniss was rushed in the emergency unit. Peeta stood up immediately and waited for the worse.

  
“- Peeta, we have stabilized Katniss and the baby. She has a condition called preeclampsia, which is a complication during pregnancy, characterized by high blood pressure. Generally, it begins after 20 weeks of pregnancy in women whose blood pressure had been normal, like Katniss.  
If left untreated, preeclampsia can trigger serious, even fatal, complications for both the mother and the baby. She barely made it Peeta. If you didn’t bring her on the helicopter, she and the baby surely have died –“

Peeta felt everything swirl around and begin to fall. He was grabbed by his brothers and made him sit.

“- I’m not going to sugar coat things to you –“ Annie continued “- Her condition is very delicate. Neither one of them are out of danger. The next 24 hours will be extremely important since we have sedated her so her body can accept the medication for the high blood pressure and hopefully save the baby’s life. Usually when we have this situation, we have the baby delivered so both, mother and child are safe. Unfortunately Katniss is a little over five months, so the best we can do is wait if the treatment works –“  
“- Can I see her? –“ Peeta asked with a whisper.  
“- Sure. Come with me –“

Annie led him down the hall and reached her room. He started to cry again when he saw Katniss lying in bed with an oxygen mask and all those cables around her. He slowly walked towards her and kiss her forehead.

“- I’m so sorry Katniss. I really am. Please come back to me. I love you. I love our baby. Please fight for our baby. I’m not going anywhere –“ He reached his wallet and took out the neckless with a pearl he gave her, along with the letter she left him on the pillow. He opened the letter and read it again.

  
"Words spoken, my heart open  
No I never had butterflies like that  
We danced in the moon glow  
Your hands moved slow  
You kissed me on the lips  
Swore I wouldn't look back  
It was just like we were flying  
In another time  
I felt the world was ours for the taking  
When I fell into your eyes  
Never a doubt we would make it if we tried  
You promised you'd never break my heart  
Never leave me in the dark  
Said your love would be for all time  
But that was back when you were mine…"

  
He hold her hand and place the neckless around her wrist. Then he moved the chair close to the bed and the waiting start.  
The amount of stress of the day wore out Peeta and fell asleep.  
He was slowly waking up as he felt somebody stroking his hair.

“- Katniss? –“  
“- Hi –“  
He got up and hold her face while tears were running down his cheeks.  
“- You’re awake –“ She noded at his statement.  
“- I’m so very sorry about everything. The last 4 months have been the worst in my life. Every day I was hoping to find you. I know that my reaction when you told me about the baby was the worst. It has been killing. But if you can give me another chance, I promise I will live every day of my life making it up to you. Please will you forgive me? –“

  
Katniss looked at the man in front of her. He was a complete mess. She could see his eyes full of guilt, anxiety and hope. He wasn’t the same man she left that Friday morning in the office. This one was broken and beaten up. This one was begging for forgiveness and a second chance.  
He was holding her gaze hoping she could see the honesty of his words. As time was passing by, he was losing hope. She wasn’t going to forgive him. He pulled away from her and headed to the door.

  
“- I understand that you won’t forgive me. Just let me be part of her life. I’m going to get Annie so she can check you up –“

He walked out the door defeated. In the room Katniss felt her world fall apart again. She didn’t realize that while she was looking at him, time flew by. He waited about three minutes for her answer. So, he just left thinking it was the end. She was still processing the whole situation when Annie and Dr Coin came into the room.

  
“- You almost lost the baby, Katniss. If Peeta didn’t fly you in, right now we were preparing your funeral –“ Annie told her. Katniss gasped at her words.  
“- What did you say to him Miss Everdeen? He looked very beat up when he came to tell us you woke up –“ Dr Coin asked.  
“- He was begging me to forgive him and give him a second chance. I think a drifted away for a while because the next thing a know he was leaving the room saying that he understood that I won’t forgive him and told me he wanted to be part of her life –“ Katniss said with a hoarse voice.  
“- You know, he almost got arrested for flying the helicopter with no previous authorization, just to get you here as soon as possible? Finnick told me that he lost it once we ran to ER with you. He thought neither you or the baby would make it. He never left your side the last 24 hours, waiting for you to wake up. He was completely messed up when you left. He hired two private investigators hoping he could find you. All this time, he somehow managed to keep it together. But now, I only saw a broken man with no life in his eyes.

I know what happened Katniss, but he has suffered like hell all this time. He was considering stepping down as CEO so he could spend time with you and the baby. Now I think he will go back and work his ass off like before. He’s going to hold on to the only thing that has kept him sane all this time. His company. It won´t fill the space that you have in his life, but at least it will keep him going, until he gets over you and find someone willing to share his life and grow a family with. You almost fooled me Katniss. I truly believed you loved him. He fucked up big time, but sure as hell he has paid every single day for it. I’m not saying that you have to forgive, but at least let him be a father to his child –“ After Annie said this, she and Dr Coin left the room.

  
Katniss’s mind was whirling with everything that has happened since she woke up. She already had taken care of the baby’s welfare. She forgave Peeta long time ago, but wasn´t ready to face him yet. Her pregnancy problems rushed things too fast. Annie’s words hit her very hard. Suddenly the idea of seeing Peeta with another woman raising a family made her heart sink and break up again. She started to cry and the soft sobs quickly became in loud whimpers which made the machines alarm set off. Katniss was having an anxiety attack and her blood pressure went sky high again.  
Annie along with a couple of nurses had to restrain and sedate her again. Once she was out, Annie called Peeta and told him what happened. He thought it was his fault, so decided not to visit her again, instead, he asked Annie to keep him updated.

  
“- Finn, I need you to help me in something –“  
“- Sure, what is it? –“  
“- You know what happened to Katniss a few weeks ago, right? –“  
“- Yes, seems she had a panic or anxiety attack –“  
“- I’ve thought that it was my fault. Probably she thinks I’m going to take the baby away from her. I need you to visit her and tell her I’m not doing that, but that the baby will have my name and if something ever happens to her, I’ll will become the legal guardian. Please make the necessary arrangements. Thanks –“

  
Katniss have been almost a month in the hospital. She was transferred to a room that looked like a suite. Since Annie’s outburst, Katniss only saw her 3 more times. She was walking a little every four hours to gain some strength under the careful watch of a nurse. She was feeling very good.  
There was a knock on the door and Katniss asked the nurse to let thar person in. She had called her lawyer the previous day and told her to bring with her the documents she signed before she passed out at the grocery store.

“- Hey, Katniss! –“ The brunette woman greet her  
“. Hi, Jo! –“  
“- WOW! This place is incredible! He really is trying to make up his shit! –“  
Katniss just laugh at her lawyer and friend’s comment. She slowly sat down on the couch and motion to her friend to sit.  
“- Well after that day when he talked to me, he hasn’t come back. I know he’s been given updates of my progress, but nothing else. Seems he is trying to keep going on with his life –“  
“- Of course he will do that, brainless! You didn’t say anything and as soon as you’re transferred in this hospital suite, you called me instead of him and fix things up! –“  
“- That’s why a called you and asked to come with the documents. He needs to know what I did before everything happened –“  
“ Here.You’ll need a lot of luck to fix your mess –“

  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Katniss was startled and motioned to the nurse to open.

  
“- Hello Miss Everdeen –“ Finnick said as he enter the room  
“- Finnick? What are you doing here? –“  
“- Unfortunately, my visit is not personal. Is legal –“  
“-Before you say anything, please read these –“ Katniss replied and handed him the documents. Finnick began to read the papers and a small smirk showed on his face.  
“- Looks like you took care of the baby’s situation before Peeta –“  
“- It was done the same day before I passed out in Rochester –“  
“- You want me to take these to Peeta? –“  
“- No. Call him and tell him that I want to talk to him as soon as possible. I need to fix things up –“

  
Finnick grabbed his cellphone and waited for Peeta to answer.

  
“- Hey, Peet. You need to come to the hospital now –“ Then he finished the call.  
“- Why you say that? He will think that something happened to me or the baby! –“  
“- Trust me. If I told him that you wanted to talk to him, he wouldn’t come –“  
“- I like this guy. He’s smart. I’m Johanna Mason –“ She said as she moved her hand to shake his.  
“- Finnick Odair lovely lady –“ He smiled  
“- Finn, behave or I tell Annie –“ Katniss said jokingly.

The three of them talked and shared some memories for about forty minutes, when the door slam open with a very agitated Peeta storming in.

“- Dammit Peeta! You can make me go on premature labor! –“ Katniss blurt while trying to calm herself.  
“- Sorry, but Finnick’s call was very scary. I’m glad that you’re ok though –“  
“Miss Mason it’s time to leave these two love birds alone so they can talk. Do you mind if you can come with me to visit my wife? She works here _”  
“By all means Mr. Odair. Looks like we can get along pretty fine! –“ And both left a very confused Peeta and a very amused Katniss.

  
“- Peeta, please sit down. We need a heart to heart talk –“ Katniss said. Peeta walked to the chair that was across Katniss and sat.  
“- I’m going to start, so just listen. Let me finish and if there is anything you need to say then I’ll listen. Fair enough? –“  
“- Fair enough –“  
“- You really hurt me the day I told you about my pregnancy. I was very scared because having a baby wasn’t in my near future. You knew how I felt about it but you lashed out in me by accusing me on trapping you. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, but staying in the office was not an option –“ He dropped his head on his chest, with the guilt consuming him.  
“- Remember I told you about my uncle Haymitch’s death over a year ago? –

“ He nodded while looking very confused to her.

  
“- What I didn’t told you was about his inheritance. I found about it the same day I found out I was pregnant. He left me a beautiful cabin in Rochester –“ Recognition dawn on Peeta mind. That’s why she was there.  
“- I withdraw all the money I had in my account. 3’250.000 dollars. You must be wondering how come I ended with that amount of money? Well, I learned quite a bit from the best Mr. Mellark –“ She let out a small laugh while he raised one eyebrow.  
“- I made a few moves on the stock market and got good profits. That added with the money from my apartment ends with the amount. I took the money in cashier’s checks in different amounts so I could cash them fast when I need it. I had to contact Johanna Mason since she was the lawyer in charge. I had a meeting with Johanna and she handed me the keys of the cabin. But my biggest surprise was to find out that besides the cabin, my uncle left me 10 million dollars. Everything was still on his name so I figured to keep things like that for the time being –“

  
Peeta couldn’t believe what she was saying. Even before knowing of her inheritance, she had a respectable amount of money. Now he understood Katniss’s words when she told him that she didn’t need anything from him. He was felling very miserable. He was now completely sure that Katniss wasn’t going to forgive him.

  
“- On my last pregnancy check up with Dr Coin, I was warned about my delicate situation. After giving it a lot of thought, I went to Johanna and told her to make these documents and signed them before I blacked out later that morning –“ She handed the papers to Peeta so he can read them.

  
His eyes went wide as he read page by page. He was stunned. Before he could start talking, Katniss raised her hand in a gesture that silence him. She didn’t finish talking.

  
“- I decided to give you full legal rights if anything happened to me because you are her father, and with the money she will be getting when she turns 21. There was no threat towards your money. Regardless if you marry with your dream girl and raise your own family, Helen will have her own money –“

  
Peeta could tell that Katniss was starting to get upset, but remained silence waiting patiently for her to finish. Katniss took a deep breath and continued.

  
“- Peeta, I forgave you long before I got bad. The day I woke up after my blackout, I was very confused and dizzy. I couldn’t tell if I was in some sort of dream or if it was real. That’s why I didn’t answer you right away. It felt so unreal. When Annie walked in to check me up, I was barely aware of my surroundings.

Annie assumed things and told me some that were true and it hurt. After she left, I was completely aware of everything and started crying which led to an anxiety attack. So, Annie and the other doctors, decided to keep me sedated most of the time so the baby won’t be at risk.  
I was transferred to this room when the doctors deem it was ok. As soon as I got here, I called Johanna and here we are. I know you’re sorry for what happened. And right now is up to you on how things are going to be from this day on –“ Katniss finished and waited for Peeta to talk.

  
“- Katniss, I can’t tell you how sorry I am for causing you so much pain. It’s no excuse, but that day I was over the edge with the whole Seam deal. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I screwed up. I should have run after you instead going to the meeting with the Italians.

They weren’t that much important: You should have been my top priority at that moment. I thought that giving you some space that day would calm you down. I bought you your favorite Italian food and some flowers. I was going to propose to you after the Seam deal got through, so I decided to asked you sooner. But when I got home, you weren’t there. Since then I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I even hired a couple of private detectives with no luck. I was about to give up when I got the call from Dr Coin. I freaked out and got in trouble with the authorities for flying the helicopter with no permission -” He chuckled.

He stood up, walked to Katniss and kneeled before her. He hold her hands between his and continue talking.

  
“- Katniss, I know I messed up things between us, but I just can’t bare the idea of losing you. I promise that I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. So please, will you honor me by being my wife? –“ Peeta just waited expectantly for her answer.

Katniss was staring at him. She could see behind those blue eyes hope and love. She had no doubt about them. They would have some bumps on the road, but she was sure they will work it out.

  
“- Yes –“ She answered in a whisper “- Yes, Peeta I do –“

  
Peeta grab her face with his hands and give her a kiss full of love and hope. Then he pulled apart clearly worried that Katniss could have a relapse. She laugh and hold him.

  
“- Don’t worry, I’m fine. Oh! –“  
“- What is it? You want me to call the doctors? –“ He said with a panic voice.  
“- No, relax, I’m fine –“ She placed his hand on her belly so he can feel the baby moving. His eyes open wide and a huge smile showed on his face.  
“- Katniss, we’re having a baby –“  
“. Yes, Peeta, we’re having a baby –“

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, so I hope you like it. I like to have you comments as feedbacks so I can make better stories. Thanks!  
> The lyrics of the song written in the letter that Katniss left to Peeta is from Lady Antebellum and the song is called "When you where Mine".


End file.
